


I.C.U - Nameless Love Song Of Golden Flowers on Emerald Grass

by gungidino



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Fluff, Kokuyo x Hisui mentioned, M/M, Romance, Smut, Violence, WISH - Clamp is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gungidino/pseuds/gungidino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frozen Ice<br/>.<br/>Deep Blue Sea<br/>.<br/>Memories of You<br/>.</p><p>"Why did the demon do that ?"<br/>.<br/>"Because it is a custom in his world"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlyAndDontLookBack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAndDontLookBack/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I See You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007996) by [FlyAndDontLookBack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyAndDontLookBack/pseuds/FlyAndDontLookBack). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the characters, plus, the original stories (the prequel) belongs to FlyAndDontLookBack
> 
> I was haunted by 2 Angst AoKaga fic of FlyAndDontLookBack. No, serious, I was haunted. So I don't know if I should kiss FlyAndDontLookBack for the incredible fics or should I punch FlyAndDontLookBack in the face ... before reading those 2, I swore that Three Steps Backward and Behind Those Closed Door are my limit of Angst. Yet again, I was lured, I was (somehow) seduced, ... and I paid the price ... and I even felt the sinful bliss ... of an M ... I cried a lot ... it's like an SM play in an SM room for me ... the blissful pain ... if you guys know what I mean
> 
> And what makes it more ... pitiful of me ... was I was listening to a very *dot dot dot* Vietnamese song that has been covered and translated into Japanese while reading 2 Angst fics of FlyAndDontLookBack ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlZiNVJaPbU
> 
> It is the worst and the most stupid thing I've ever done in my whole life ... Yet ironically, I was inspired to write this Sequel
> 
> Thank you FlyAndDontLookBack, a million hearts to you

Your eyes, the contradiction between beauty and roughness, are frozen crystal ice behind a forbidden secret door in my heart that nobody is allowed to knock

.

Far longer than forever, my love for you is boundless, not even the deep blue sea can compete

.

As memories of you, is carved and imprinted on 'me'

.

My everything

.

You are mine

.

I am yours

.

For better or worse


	2. Day 1: The Lass

Sunlight pierced through the curtain and landed softly on his skin, white duvet tickled each millimeters of flesh. Darkness was there but it didn’t affect him much, his alarm went off as he reached out, feeling his way on the bedside table to turn the thing off. Then his cell phone rang.

“Hello ?”, he picked up to press the green button’s position he remembered

 ** _“Good morning, Kagami-kun, are you awake ?”_**. A flat voice asked. **_“I believe I am calling at the right time”_**

Taiga smiled, “You called after one second my alarm sound was turned off”, he seemed a bit sleepy. Kagami massaged the skins that covered his used-to-exist functioned orbs, now just white irises, to rub out the tiredness in the morning and yawned. “Where are you ?”

**_“In Toronto, and preparing to head for the airport. Anyway, Aomine-kun wants to talk to you, I’ll let him on the phone”_ **

“Okay”, he dazingly replied, his mouth curved a light line.

There was a rustling sound before Taiga heard the voice he want to hear, **_“Morning, sleepy head. Or should I say Bakagami”_**. It was husky and endearing as always.

“Hmph ! Never can be nice for your life once, Ahomine. Hey there, big kitty”. Taiga couldn’t help but teased the other.

Daiki just groaned and scowled at the same time yet without any heat, **_“That’s not my favored nickname, you know”_** and earned a sweet honey chuckle to his ears, “You mean one of the monikers ?” Taiga asked

It had been seven years since the incident happened, they were separated for five years long during that time. After coming back to Japan, Taiga, together with Daiki decided to stay at Kuroko’s condo, they had had great times together, together hand in hand, walking through the neighborhood and places despite Daiki’s practice schedule and paper works at university. What Taiga didn’t expect was the tanned male spent 3 months convincing his parents to let him start his life, along with basketball career, with his lover in LA

 

_“I really don’t mind staying in Japan”, Taiga said_

_“It’ll take too long, I can’t wait”, the tanned male returned to keeping tracks of the list of necessities for his upcoming plan._

_“Great gifts come to the patient ones”_

_“I don’t need great gifts, I want the greatest gifts and I’m gonna goddamn get them on my own”_

_“So you don’t like my gifts”, Taiga deadpanned. “Are you gonna give me some ?”, asked the tanned male, looking quite hopeful. Taiga furrowed his eye-brows, “Daiki ?”, he hesitantly reached his hands out. The bluenette somehow got the idea and leaned forward, his head touched Taiga’s hands. And a smack of century happened to Daiki._

_“Ow ~ !!! What was that for ??? Damn it, Bakagami !”_

_“Shut up, Ahomine. You know why you deserve it”, Taiga shook his head._

_Taiga went silence for a moment, knowing too well why the person in front of him was so promptly taking his chance to go to the States. “You know … I can assure with your ability, the National team will immediately let you in the first string to compete overseas, Daiki. We can stay here, in your familiar environment, me and Kuroko can continue to live normally, it’s not like we haven’t lived here before, and you can pursue what you want without staying far from your family … The promise we’ve made doesn’t mention that you have to be an NBA success”_

_A halt, looking up as Daiki simply caressed someone sitting right there besides him into a hug and rested his chin on soft burgundy hair, slightly inhaled; Taiga’s face lingered in the blue haired male’s nape and he took in the musky scent of cologne, a bit spicy citrus and undeniable soothing lavender, his eyes’ muscle relaxed as Daiki’s voice lulled his ears to a dazing comfort, Taiga’s arms wrapped gently yet firm around his lover. “I know. But this is what I want to do” came the determined answer from Daiki, using fingers drawing circles on Taiga’s back, his other hand playing with the redhead’s hair, “You told me to use your eyes well, and you trust me. So keep trusting me, Taiga”. Not this time, never in this universe’s wildest dream would he let Taiga sacrifice another time for him, he’d be damned to allow the same thing happen again. Daiki bet his life on that._

_Kuroko then scared the living hell out of them by cheering with a monotone voice that had hidden enthusiasm, agreeing with his former light’s decision. A week later, Alexandra Garcia flew to Japan with a surprised company to help all three of them packing for their stuffs._

_More surprisingly, turned out Daiki was not the only one wanting to continue and develop the basketball career out of Japan at all. Midorima Shintarou, Takao Kazunari, Murasakibara Atsushi, Hayama Kotaro, Hanamiya Makoto (this left the couple in extreme dumbfounded) and last but not least, an obvious Himuro Tatsuya were the official players, or Alex’s pupils getting training for professional tournaments and the golden goal dreamed by every basketball players, the NBA Championship. The Aidas were extremely thrilled with Touou Ace’s idea, so was Momoi Satsuki, Daiki’s childhood friend with sister separated at birth as she eagerly wanted to be the manager along with Riko for the team._

_Taiga didn’t know why but he was undoubtedly suspicious about his mentor’s purpose when she gave the group another goddamn crazy announcement that not only Japanese ex-member of National team Aida Kagetora was participating in the co-training process of her dream team, Harasawa Katsunori would be a great support their journey, she had dragged the coach of Touou Academy to the gathering destination. Taiga nearly threw his cane at Alex if Himuro was not there to calm him down. Although, no one could blame the redhead’s reaction towards the news since ever coming here, asides from assembling ‘stray puppies’ to transform them into ‘majestic hounds’ (Midorima’s vein throbbed on his forehead, Hanamiya’s fists turned white, yet Hayama and Takao just laughed it off, Murasakibara was too fascinated with his popsicle to even concern), the glorious WNBA player had been flirting with the Touou’s coach; not to mention the way both of them interact made everybody broke into cold sweats, Daiki had to excuse himself and hastily pulled Taiga’s arm and headed for the exit to go get some fresh air outside whenever Alex and coach Harasawa began their hot and cold interacting._

_The whole crew started their flight to the States a week after, here they jumped into training and practicing games at Alex’s district; what’s more, like Taiga and Himuro used to learn, Alex threw each of them sheep in the middle of wolves to steel themselves, then she put them together and survive through every street tournaments. Two bucks every one-on-one, ten bucks a match to 30, five grands in cash each tournament. It had gone for a year, with a help in funding and making investment on the team from Akashi Seijuuro, who now the President of the Akashi Group, and then they made their debut in the basketball world, became the first exceptional rookie team to participate in the NBA Playoffs_

**_“I hate them. And why do basketball players have to have their monikers ? We ain’t MMA fighters !”_** Daiki said annoyingly.

Taiga snickered while listening to his lover’s childishness, he probably was pouting. “Deal with it, Panther. That’s how public media works here”

 ** _“Not again with the Panther thing, Taiga. For once I am not an animal, I’m a human being”_** , Taiga heard the other groaned

“Really now …” Taiga asked rhetorically “… like how you appeared on your challenge with the Clippers, threatened them with your killing aura and terrified them while warming up by arrogantly provoked their power forward to play a ‘friendly’ one-on-one with you? I swear to God, Daiki, your personality is a dick towards others, you’re gonna get into troubles in the long run if not short, and you’re such a jerk to scoff with sarcasm and walked away like that after totally smashed the guy” Taiga added, “And what’s with the score ? Were you trying to get us in deep shit ?”

“Oi, don’t blame me. It was blonde mama’s idea”

Daiki internally mused over the memory.

_It was on a chilly day in September last year, the team was having their training camping by the sea, and coincidently they met some basketball players who were also there practicing to fully prepare for their next game. Daiki didn’t even bother to listen to Takao’s rambling about whether they were members of Los Angeles Clippers or not, if they were one of the competitors in the tournament, he would crashed them anyway, until he caught on their words about his team, Alex’s team._

_A basketball team whose coach was a woman._

_A basketball team that only had weak dwarves and one giant pig._

_Was that even a team ? Or a bunch of bitches and little runts ?_

_It was a wonder Alex could keep a straight face not caring anything they were bad-mouthing, though it was an absolute mistake if the team thought Daiki would peacefully settled by writing down in the memo to pay those goddamn punks a visit later in the near future._

_Their coach was a woman, but an ex-WNBA player._

_Weak or strong, everything would be decided on court._

_This wouldn’t be a team if the sport they chose to pursue was a single player one._

_Aomine Daiki strutted with his almighty towards one of them, his hand elegantly shifted the ball and launched it breezed over one of the player’s face, leaving a scratch of cut as the victim stared horridly at the tanned male, the blue head’s eyes fired with bloodthirst and challenged them for a one-on-three. Of course, it was a perfect touchdown with the advantage for Daiki. Furthermore, Alex smirked eagerly to the point all of LA Clippers members eventually gathered more crowdedly since the commotion they were making, this situation also meant journalists hiding somewhere near the area to squeeze some fresh juice, she couldn’t calm down from the adrenaline rush that currently racing through her body. Let’s do some good deeds for everyone, she thought. With a sharp pointed look, the blonde woman flicked her finger at Clippers' coach, proudly demanded a revenge match between them, the losing team had to make an official public apology to the winners, and made up for them by donating half of their winning money to a charity organization._

_Taiga spitted his water out and choked himself a bit when he heard the news. As a result, the red haired male couldn’t sleep for days before his lover figured out a solution to make him less worried and get distracted. For Alex, she was chewed out by him for a continuing three days. Taiga never doubted his mentor’s coaching, she carried great responsibility and she damn well could handle it, but usually she just felt the irresistible merciless intention to riled up some troubles then gone for good, leaving him and Tatsuya struggling to get over the hard times. For both of them, they were Alex’s pupils for quite a time, they had been through all of it, it wouldn’t hurt them much now as it had been back then; still, Daiki and the other were a different case. No one could persuade Taiga to cope up with the revenge match until Daiki decided to lured him into hot, intimated morning make-outs and slow, sensual sex at weekends._

_Then came the hot news all over the media, Alexandra Garcia’s biggest legacy for the basketball industry and the debut of her comeback, the LASS – Lady Alexandra’s Shiva Slayers. The team name was also a sensitive subject to mention, it sounds great at first, but when people decided to speak it short … well, even Taiga’s blood pressure rose again, and he was definitely positive that Alex did it on purpose. Yet the team had no choice but to accept it._

_They perfectly won with the score of 120 – 20. It had caused an uproar and inflamed every single basketball team in the States with hunger of playing against the ‘miracle’ rookie; according to the media, it seemed like Alex’s rookie did let their opponents run wild and do nothing for the first quarter yet tried to keep them down at 20 points, and then began the second quarter to the fourth, the Clippers couldn’t make any more points for the team. A cold bucket of water to Los Angeles Clippers’ face. Alex later decided to leak some profiles about her boys, as a result, amazing records and backgrounds while they were in Japan were dig up and thoroughly looked over, Generation of Miracle, 17-year-old high schoolers slam dunked the Jabberwock with 1 point gap, the longest three point shot, etc . In one month, they got invited for fifteen or sixteen practice matches. The whole league was on fire._

Daiki clicked his tongue, **_“Tch ! Those bastards deserved it. And I played nice with the Warriors, so how’s that make me a dick ?”_**

Taiga quirked his eye-brows though knew that Daiki couldn’t see it, “Correct me if I’m wrong but I think Steve Kerr and Rick Welts do have a big part in the reason why you tried to be 10 times less handful than normal”

 ** _“… Well, you know… ”_** , Daiki hesitated.

“Yes, Daiki ?”, Taiga smirked, knowing too well what that voice implied., too many meaning behind that attitude. It’s fun when he could swing around and play with this full of oneself boyfriend’s mind.

 ** _“If they don’t act like an ass toward us, there’ll be no reason why I should be a prick to them”_** , Daiki tried to state nonchalantly. Taiga couldn’t help but giggled, “Aho, you shouldn’t care too much about what the other said. And where’s your ‘Who cares about what you think’ stuff ? These are times when you should fully make a good use of that unbearable attitude, Ahomine”

 ** _“Shut up, Bakagami”_** , Taiga could imagined Daiki picking his ears with the little finger, **_“There are exceptions I don’t compromise with”_**

It was a great relief for Taiga. The redhead used to fear that after the incident and five freaking years would change the way Daiki treat him, being a worrywart and all, didn’t dare to have daily spats like they used to, had verbal brawling and fighting each other over ridiculous minor stuffs. Turned out they were fine. They still remained unchanged. And he was happy, the content bliss they have satisfied both of them

 ** _“Aomine-kun, it’s time, we have to go or else we’ll miss the flight”_** , Kuroko suddenly chirped in flatly, poked Daiki on his side.

 ** _“Oww oww !!! That hurts, Tetsu. God, you’re a shit sometimes”_** , Kuroko’s eyes flashed a gleam, his fingers threatening to send throbbing pain again as they were one second from interacting with Daiki’s clothes, **_“Okay, okay, I got it. Stop it. No more. I’m serious. Hey ! Shit !!! That’s really hurt, man !!!”_** , Daiki shivered from the last brief experience. Taiga on the other line tried to muffle his laugh. **_“Alright jackass, if you keep laughing, you’re gonna regret when I get back”_**

“Ooh ~ I’m scared now ~”, Taiga spoke fondly. “Go to the guys, I’ll talk to you later, yeah ?”

 ** _“Fine, see you in 5 or 6 hours. I don’t know, depends on the check-in process”_**. Taiga just sighed, “Go”

Taiga hung up his phone when there was a knock on the door to his room, “Kagami ? You’re awake ?”. A light brown head popped in, “Breakfast is ready. Need me guide you to the bathroom ?”, the figure playfully said

Taiga smiled, “I’m in your hand, Kiyoshi-sempai”

The surprised company Alex dragged along was Kiyoshi Teppei, his senior. He and Kuroko graduated in the same major, physical therapy, only Kuroko had a minor degree in vision therapy to help Taiga while Kiyoshi managed to get one in psychology. The support Kiyoshi offered lessened the pressure and worry about Taiga for Kuroko when he was away with the team to some matches, Kuroko and Kiyoshi had taken turn looking after Taiga since then.

Kiyoshi leaded him to a white wooden door, the elder male tapped lightly on the surface to let Taiga know how close he was; Kiyoshi continued to move inside the bathroom and used significant sounds to help Taiga distinguish and imagine the objects all over the place.

The mansion they were living in was bought by Akashi, spacious rooms and relaxing areas, modern in classic (typically the Akashi’s taste), fresh green trees and flowers and massive windows and doors etc. In short, it was the house of dream and they could not ask for more, enough for the whole team and their managers and coaches to stay and live without worry, though it was highly recommended not to be alone in the hallways at night (everybody freaked out when Kuroko said this and curfew was an unspoken regulation that could never be violated).

“Kenggg kenggg~”, came the bell ringing sound to Kagami’s ears, Kiyoshi said “This is the fork,” Kagami received the metal thing, “the pancake is right in front of you”, Kiyoshi gently pushed a hot cup to the right side, ten centimeters away from the plate “And your morning coffee is still burning hot so let it cool down before even touch it”

“Thank you for the meal, Teppei-san”, Kagami made his gratitude. “You’re welcome”, and the brown haired male dug into his own breakfast. “When will they be back ?”, Kiyoshi asked as he tasted the raspberry jam

“I think they’ve just arrived at the airport by now, half an hour to check in and another check out, an almost 6 hour flight, one hour to be at home, I’d say we’d see them at one or two”, Kagami answered

“Our market shopping should take approximately around one hour. We can buy and make those guys’ favorite after the morning exercises”, Kiyoshi spin his fork playfully, “That ganguro of yours will chew me out if I don’t fulfill his notes”

Kagami chuckled, “Don’t mind him, and it sounds like a good plan”

Kiyoshi followed with an awkward smile, “Please tell me the recipe detailed this time, or the team would never let me near the kitchen again. And you know I’m not Momoi or Riko”

Kagami smiled, “I know”


End file.
